The mission of the Tissue Procurement Facility (TPF) is to procure samples from patients in support of peer-reviewed research of Cancer Center members. The primary goal is to develop a repository of patient-derived specimens, including: well-preserved samples of malignant and benign tumors, rare tumors, organ matched normal tissue, and when possible, unrelated normal tissues. The TPF is a centralized resource that controls for: standardization of tissue sample processing, storage, quality control, distribution, patient consent, and record maintenance.